


The Old Forest

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Old Forest

The small hobbit looked nervously into the tangle of trees he had begged to be taken to. They seemed menacing, ominous… exciting.

The Forest had seemed less dangerous somehow, curled up in his bed in Great Smials, his da stroking his hair softly and telling him stories. Falling asleep in his arms, the murmur of his lilting voice soothing him into dream lands.

Faramir I glanced up at Pippin, who took his son's hand. "What do you think?"

"It's just like in the stories, Da," Faramir replied, gazing in wonder. Pippin smiled and squeezed the small hand in his own.


End file.
